The present invention relates to a telecommunications connecting panel and, more particularly, to a patch panel including a frame member detachably coupled to a cable management bar.
Local area networks and telecommunications connections often use patch panels, especially at the customer""s premises, to enable inter- or cross-connection between telecommunications equipment. Patch panels typically comprise a frame member including plurality of connector locations wherein any of a variety of jacks, including, but not limited to, copper and fiber, may be mounted. The jacks allow for fairly rapid connection and disconnection between two jacks in the same patch panel, or between one jack in the patch panel and another jack in a nearby patch panel, with a patch cord. One type of jack and plug arrangement for a patch panel is an RJ45 type connector, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,261. Other patch panels and jacks are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,299,956 and 5,674,093.
There is an increasing need for cable management in order to keep the various cables organized and protected from damage. One area where damage and/or loss of performance may occur with cables is when excessive bending of the cable occurs. A cable management bar provides a support structure whereon the plurality of cables running to the connector locations may be supported to alleviate any excessive bending.
Various concerns arise in the case of cable management bars. One concern is that the bars may be difficult to mount if they mount to the rack or cabinet at mounting locations different from the panel mounting locations and separate hardware pieces are used to mount the bars to the rack or cabinet. In addition, if the bars are permanently affixed to the panels, not every situation requires bars, thereby resulting in unnecessary structure in the rack or cabinet.
There is a need for improved patch panels and cable management bars.
A telecommunications patch panel according to one aspect of the invention includes a frame member defining a plurality of connector locations, the frame member including front and rear faces and a first flange extending outwardly from the rear face including at least two tabs.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the patch panel may include a cable management member with first and second legs including notch portions and a cable bar coupled to the first and second legs.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the notch portions on the cable management member may be engaged within the tabs located on the frame member so as to detachably couple the cable management member to the frame member.